


Добро пожаловать по ту сторону безумия

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018
Summary: Килгрейв мертв, но не в ее голове.





	Добро пожаловать по ту сторону безумия

**Author's Note:**

> возможно AU и OOC  
> Таймлайн — между первым и вторым сезонами.

Она до последнего надеялась, что после смерти Килгрейва вздохнет с облегчением, но дни идут, а легче не становится. Она ничего не говорит Триш, привычно заливает безумие виски и берется за те дела, от которых все отказываются. Ей нужна накрутка за сложность, тогда времени на личные проблемы не остается. 

Джессика бежит от собственных мыслей: знает, что они ее сожрут. И так горит в агонии чувств, о которых не может рассказать, и воспоминаний, о которых никому не расскажет. Килгрейв никогда ее не отпустит. Он словно даже сильнее цепляется за нее из могилы: мерещится на улице, снится по ночам и постоянно смеется в ее голове. Джессика узнает его голос из тысячи, но он ничего не приказывает и не говорит, чего хочет, просто ошивается рядом и дышит в затылок. 

В какой-то момент даже кажется, что это Джессика цепляется за него... А что если и впрямь так? Она уже не знает, что думать и как чувствовать. Килгрейв мертв, а Джессика по-прежнему на перепутье. 

— Все происходит в твоей голове, милая, — шепчет на ухо он, едва касаясь мочки губами. — Когда ты уже это поймешь?

Джессика допивает виски и бросает бутылку в стену. Она разлетается на осколки и смотрит на Джессику с немым укором. Лишний раз показывает, что она бесполезное дерьмо, неспособное справиться даже с собственными тараканами. Может, она и свернула шею Килгрейву, но только потому, что он позволил. Создал еще одну иллюзию, в которой она свободна, но забрался еще глубже в душу и сдавил легкие. Ей больше нечем дышать. 

— Перестань сопротивляться. — Она ощущает, как от его дыхания шевелятся волосы на затылке. — Тебе понравится подчиняться, всегда нравилось. — Его губы касаются ее шеи. — Или ты хочешь жестко? Я могу, если ты меня попросишь. Я все могу, Джессика, ты же знаешь... 

Его слова эхом разносятся в ее голове, разлетаются на тысячи звуков, и она жмурится до рези под веками. Это все не взаправду, дурацкий сон или еще что. Джессика даже согласна на посттравматический стресс, лишь бы не признавать, что на самом деле в очень далеком уголке души она скучает по Килгрейву. В нем было что-то такое, что заставляло трепетать совсем не от ужаса и желать не только сбежать, нечто, чего боялся даже он. Для него это означало слабость, для Джессики — человечность, тогда она в нее еще верила. 

— Все зависит от точки зрения, — он проходится языком по линии плеча, и она вздрагивает. — Ты всегда отрицала авторитеты, так почему бы не послать мир к черту и теперь? Тебе ведь нечего терять, они считают тебя убийцей: опасной, хладнокровной, беспощадной. 

— Я и есть убийца, — хрипло выдыхает она. — Я именно такая, какой меня считают. 

— Ты спасала их от меня, — она почти чувствует, как он впивается пальцами в ее бедра. — Умерло бы куда больше людей. Я бы перебил их всех, потому что мог себе это позволить без зазрения совести. Я бы пытал и убивал, чтобы ты шла за мной по трупам, лишь бы ты всегда преследовала меня по пятам. В конечном счете, зачем еще жить, если не ради любви? 

— Это одержимость, — выплевывает она, но прижимается ягодицами к его паху. — Неправильная, мерзкая, патологическая. 

— Безумие притягательно, — его низкий голос прокатывается по всему ее телу, по спине бегут мурашки. Она закрывает глаза и закусывает губу, лишь бы не застонать, не дать ему еще больше власти над собой. — Ты же не надеешься всерьез перед ним устоять? 

— А у меня есть варианты? 

— Чем плохо расслабиться и получать удовольствие? — Килгрейв резко прижимает ее к себе так, что пространства между ними не остается. Она чувствует каждый изгиб его тела сквозь одежду. — Заметь, я мертв, и мы в твоей голове. Этого хочешь ты. Я давным-давно не могу залезать в твой разум и уж тем более приказывать. Это ты меня хочешь. — Он с силой тянет ее за волосы и практически впивается в шею, кусая и тут же слизывая боль, забирая ее себе, питаясь ею. — Я всего лишь делаю то, чего на самом деле ты отчаянно желаешь. 

Признание — первый шаг в решении проблемы? Так говорят на всяких тренингах и встречах алкоголиков, вот только Джессика ни на грамм не чувствует облегчения от крохотного шажочка. Она осознала свою проблему так же давно, как пытается от нее избавиться, но только все глубже увязает в болоте беспомощности. А может, все-таки сходит с ума? Пожалуй, это самое логичное объяснение. Не считая того, что она в хлам пьяна. Хотя да, литр виски на пустой желудок не оправдывают секса с Килгрейвом, даже если ей это только мерещится. 

— Ты всегда была слишком упрямой, — усмехается он, запуская руку под футболку. Странно, она точно помнит, что была в куртке, а сейчас ее уже нет. — Проще было сбежать, чем посмотреть правде в глаза, — одним движением сдирает лифчик и сжимает грудь. — Скажи мне, Джессика, чего ты хочешь сейчас? Скажи, и я исчезну. 

— Не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, — одними губами шепчет она и проваливается в бездну: пугающую, беспросветную, бьющую по глазам пурпурным вспышками в абсолютной черноте. 

— Цена правды всегда чересчур высока, — удовлетворенно урчит он. — Да, детка?

— Просто трахни меня и не лезь в душу, — шипит она, разворачивается в его руках и толкает к стене. — Никаких прелюдий и сожалений. 

— Перед такой Джессикой я не в силах устоять, — он облизывает губы и в следующий момент уже срывает с нее одежду. — Истина очищает, а, милая? 

— Скорее, повышает аппетит, — фыркает та, сжимая его член сквозь ткань, — но я совершенно точно не хочу это обсуждать. 

— Добро пожаловать по ту сторону безумия, — хмыкает Килгрейв за секунду до того, как входит в нее. — Я всегда буду ждать тебя здесь. 

Джессика распахивает глаза и резко садится на диване. Голова кружится, во рту словно кошки нассали, руки трясутся. С выпивкой пора завязывать. Она пытается встать, но тут же со стоном опускается обратно. Только благодаря виски она и спит. Замкнутый круг. Возможно, Триш права, и ей пора походить на встречи анонимных алкоголиков, но слушать сопливые истории других не в ее стиле, не говоря уже о том, чтобы рассказать свою. Ей не нужна жалость таких же неудачников, как она сама. А воображаемый секс с Килгрейвом? Джессика фыркает. По крайней мере, Килгрейв всегда умел доставить удовольствие, даже когда принуждал к нему. Она точно сошла с ума, если хоть в чем-то оправдывает его, а она явно пытается.

Неужели Джессика и впрямь по нему скучает? А может, ей не к чему сейчас стремиться, она попросту осталась без цели, поэтому и цепляется за старую? Хотя, скорее всего, она до сих пор не может поверить, что все кончилось: Килгрейва больше нет. 

— Вот же я, — свистящий шепот над самым ухом застает врасплох, — здесь, — становится чуть тише, — рядом, — щекочет кожу за ухом. — Ты все еще чувствуешь мои прикосновения, прислушайся к ощущениям. 

Джессика тянется к пакету рядом с диваном, достает еще одну бутылку виски, открывает ее и пьет из горла. Она закрывает глаза, вцепляется в волосы и раскачивается из стороны в сторону. Пока Джессика не позволит признаться самой себе в том, что какая-то ее часть испытывала к Килгрейву что-то кроме ненависти, ее подсознание не отступится. А она никогда не признается, потому что это будет означать, что Джессика проиграла по всем фронтам и не менее безумна, чем он. А пока у нее есть деньги на выпивку, она будет делать вид, что все нормально. В конце концов, от голосов в голове никто не умирал. Даже от голосов маньяков-убийц. 

— Ты возвращаешься ко мне, потому что тебе одиноко, а я единственный, кто не станет осуждать, — усмехается он, гладя ее по щеке. — Вряд ли ты сделаешь что-то такое, чего до этого уже не делал я, — пожимает он плечами. — Так что всегда к твоим услугам, здесь жутко скучно. 

Джессика ненавидит, когда последнее слово остается за ним, но и ответить на это тоже нечего. Разве что расписаться в своей беспомощности и сдаться на милость Килгрейва, но этого она тоже не может себе позволить. А что если она и впрямь сошла с ума и сейчас на самом деле валяется в психушке под сильными транками, а Триш держит ее за руку и надеется, что Джессика придет в себя? Нет, вряд ли, психи никогда не признаются, что они психи. 

— Я не сумасшедшая, — говорит она и улыбается уверенности в голосе. 

— Ты действительно в это веришь? — хихикает — серьезно? — Килгрейв. — Ты еще более наивна, чем я думал, — он хлопает в ладоши, и все вокруг расцвечивается оттенками пурпурного. — Ты была, есть и будешь в моей власти. И даже смерть не разлучит нас. 

Джессика просыпается от собственного крика и закрывает уши руками. 

Когда-то же должно стать легче? Когда-то он должен ее отпустить? Когда-то она станет собой без налета лжи, сарказма и боли? Джессика ощущает себя пустой со дня убийства Килгрейва, словно он высосал ее до дна в момент, когда она сломала ему шею. Вместе с Килгрейвом умерла и Джессика Джонс, вот только никто кроме нее этого не заметил. А как собрать себя воедино, она понятия не имеет, и вряд ли у кого-то завалялась инструкция. 

— Ну так что, Джессика Джонс, на сколько тебя еще хватит? — она снова тянется к бутылке и разглядывает этикетку. 

— Ты всегда была слишком упрямой, — снова повторяет Килгрейв. — Будешь бороться до последнего вздоха. 

— Так выпьем же за это, — хмыкает она и прикладывается к бутылке. — И пусть Килгрейв не снится мне чаще раза в неделю. 

Она роняет голову на подушку, так до конца и не осознав, что не готова попрощаться с Килгрейвом навсегда. Возможно, она поймет это завтра, но сейчас у нее не остается сил даже на галлюцинации. Джессика слишком много выпила, чтобы заглушить все эмоции, какие только могут скрываться в ее душе от нее же самой. Возможно, она и спасла людей, но убийцей быть не перестала. Кем бы ни был Килгрейв, она стала такой же, как и он, сколько бы Триш ни убеждала в обратном. Джессика сама себе вынесла обвинительный приговор, и вряд ли кто-то в силах ее переубедить. Разве что сама жертва, самодовольно скалящаяся, глядя на нее, но зачем ему это? Килгрейва вполне устраивает, что все мысли Джессики сосредоточены на нем. Килгрейв мертв, но не в ее голове.

— Я был твоим первым убийством, — он гладит ее по голове и чуть улыбается. — Ты всегда будешь обо мне помнить, — укладывается рядом и обнимает. — Мне даже не обязательно быть рядом, — целует ее в макушку и прижимает к себе. — А я буду, потому что ты была единственной, у кого хватило духа меня убить. 

Джессика бурчит что-то во сне, обхватывая подушку и утыкаясь в нее носом. В полудреме на нее наконец накатывает облегчение, как будто груз боли и вины становится немного меньше, как будто она получает прощение, как будто Джессика позволяет начать себе жизнь с чистого листа. Словно Килгрейв отпускает?


End file.
